Update:3519 - The Workshop Discovery Update is Live
It’s been an intense couple months assembling this latest update, but with some persistence and thanks to dedicated experimental build players we’re finally ready to ship. Today we’re announcing our biggest update yet, the Workshop Discovery Update! This update puts the focus on discovering excellent community-created content while improving usability throughout the game. The vast majority of implemented features and fixes were directly based on feedback from early access players. Thanks again to anyone who reported a bug or gave a suggestion since the release! While there are literally hundreds of improvements we'd like to list here, Steam limits how much can be displayed in a single announcement. Catch the highlights below and read the full changelog here: http://survivethedistance.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=1392 BUILD 3519 HIGHLIGHTS *Added automatic Steam Workshop level downloading if you attempt to play on a server with a level that you don't have downloaded *Added level difficulties: Casual, Normal, Advanced, Expert, and Nightmare *Implemented Logitech G27 racing wheel support with force feedback *Logitech controllers that support Force Feedback now support rumble *Improved networking stability *Improved Steam Workshop updating *Completely revamped input system to fix dozens of issues with Xinput/Dinput controllers and handle remapping better (if you were having issues with Logitech controllers the issue is most likely resolved) *Fixed major bug where in many scenarios the car could tunnel through objects *Going from the pause menu or results screen to the main menu now takes you directly to the level select screen *Improved split-screen menus *Improved main menu and other menus *New level selection menu **You can now sort levels by Default, Level Name, Most Recently Downloaded, Difficulty, Medal Earned, Finish Status, Workshop Rating, Author, and My Rating **Shows Difficulty, Workshop Rating, and Last Updated date for each level **Shows if a level is new or updated **Added playlist functionality in the level select menu for creating quick playlists **Added the ability to rate Workshop levels **Added Home and End button functionality to jump to top/bottom of lists **Holding Ctrl + PageUp/Down now jumps between sorting categories *New online menus **Added server browser features to hide Private, Full, and Incompatible servers **Added build version field in server browser rows **Changed how the ready state is displayed in the Game Lobby (now it places a square next to the name) *New results screen **Added Friends online Steam leaderboards category **It now shows how many spots you've moved up if you improved your time or points **You're now prompted to rate the current level after playing it SPECIAL NOTES *For custom scheme users: If you created a custom control scheme at any time in the past, new bindings were added in the Menu category! They are Menu Sorting, Menu Rate Level, and Menu Create Playlist. Default schemes will automatically include these mappings but if you have a custom scheme you'll have to add them manually. You can look at the default schemes for reference on what we recommend for each action. *For GravityToggle users: If you're using the GravityToggle in your level, we changed how that system functions. Before, drag scales would multiply on top of each other creating a multiplier build up, now it only multiplies the scales by the car's default initial drag. If you want to get back to the default initial drag just set the DragScale and AngularDragScale to 1.0 on the GravityToggle and that will bring it back to normal when triggered. With this change some levels that were saved out previously may need to be revisited to get the behavior that you desired initially.